loufandomcom-20200222-history
Earthship (Uchūsen Chikyūgō)
|image = |Kanji Title =宇宙船地球号 |Romaji Title =Uchūsen Chikyūgō |English Title =Earthship |Artist =SweetS |Song # =04 |Usage =Ending |Starting Episode =16 |Ending Episode =32 |Previous = Kokoro no Wakusei (Little Planets) |Next =Kono Machi de wa Dare Mo ga Mina Jibun Igai no Nani Ka ni Narita garu }} Earthship (Uchūsen Chikyūgō), (Earthship 〜宇宙船地球号〜) is the second Ending Theme by SweetS from Episodes 16–32. Lyrics Rōmaji= moshimo ima sono ude ni himeta CHIKARA ga aru to totsuzen ni kidzuitara KIMI nara dou suru ka na boku nara dou suru ka na michibata ni saku hana ni kokoro iyasareru no mo kitto sou sore mo minna INOCHI no CHIKARA de Ride on earth bokutachi wa Ride on earth kono fune ni umarete norikon da INOCHI no hitotsu de Ride on earth dare no te ni mo tomerarenai tomete wa ikenai Kitto sono tame ni umarete kita dare datte tsuyosa to ka hito ni dekinai koto o te ni sureba tokuige ni jiman shite tari to ka misetsu ketari suru ne keredo moshi sorezore ni onaji toki no ikue ga togiretari shinai you ni kokoro atsumetara tameiki no kumoma kara mirai e tobidashiteku Earthship iku te ni wa kagirinai sekai Ride on earth kono hoshi wa Ride on earth eien ni bokura o nose nagara mawari tsuzuketeku Ride on earth kono chikyuu wa bokura dake no mono de wa nai koto fukaku kono mune ni kizamitsukete Ride on earth bokutachi wa Right on earth kono fune ni umarete norikonda INOCHI no hitotsu de Ride on earth dare no te ni mo tomerarenai tomete wa ikenai kitto sono tame ni umarete kita |-| Nihongo= もしもいまその腕に 秘めた能力(チカラ)があると 突然に気づいたら キミならどうするかな？ ぼくならどうするかな？ 道端に咲く花に こころ癒されるのも きっとそう、それもみんな イノチの可能性(チカラ)で Ride　on　earth　ぼくたちは Ride　on　earth　この船に 生まれて　乗り込んだ イノチのひとつで Ride　on　earth　誰の手にも 止められない　停めてはいけない きっとそのために生まれて来た 誰だって強さとか 他人(ひと)に出来ないことを 手にすれば得意気に 白慢してたりとか 見せつけたりするね けれどもしそれぞれに おなじ時の行方が 途切れたり　しないように こころ集めたら 溜め息の雲間から 未来へ飛び出してく Earthship　行く手には 限りない世界 Ride　on　earth　この☆は Ride　on　earth　永遠に ぼくらを乗せながら 回り続けてく Ride on earth　この地球は ぼくらだけのものではないこと 深くこの胸に刻みつけて Ride　on　earth　ぼくたちは Ride　on　earth　この船に 生まれて　乗り込んだ イノチのひとつで Ride　on　earth　誰の手にも 止められない　停めてはいけない きっとそのために生まれて来た |-| English= If we suddenly discovered A hidden power In our arms now What would you do? What would I do? That even flowers by the road Can heal my heart Is surely, like everything The power of life Ride on earth, we were born Ride on earth, in this ship And we climbed on board This part of our life Ride on earth, nobody’s hand can stop us Nobody’s hand is allowed to stop us This is surely what we were born for Everyone brags Or shows someone When they’re strong Or they’ve done Something nobody else can do But so that We don’t lose Our respective destinations Let’s make our hearts one We’re flying through the clouds of sighs To the future Earthship, we’re heading To a limitless world Ride on earth, this earth Ride on earth, that holds us Will keep spinning Forever Ride on earth, this world Isn’t just ours I’ll imprint that deep in my heart Ride on earth, we were born Ride on earth, in this ship And we climbed on board This part of our life Ride on earth, nobody’s hand can stop us Nobody’s hand is allowed to stop us This is surely what we were born for Category:Music